bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bond of Captain and Lieutenant
"Are you sure about this one, Captain?" A man of long silk black hair spoke out. He was dressed in the garbs of the Shinigami with his Zanpakutō resting on his hip. "You know better than to question my decisions, Officer Kageyoshi. If I'm not mistaken you also voted that she fit the position well. She'll be a great addition to the Fifth Division, and if not naturally, we will shape her into one." He, designated as "Captain" was too shrouded in the garbs of the Shinigami. Over his shihakushō laid the white porcelain haori donned by the captains of the Gotei 13. "Remember this, Captain Yamakage. Anyone who betrays the loyalty of the Thunder God Tribe.." Yoshitsune stopped half way through his sentence only to glare at his captain. "Will be cut down by my Kurohime. Even if the betrayer were to be our leader himself." The captain stood in silence for a moment. His left eyebrow lifted as though it were an elevator. "Yoshitsune... what are you talking about?" Yoshitsune turned his back and exited the the Captain's office. "I'll send her in, Captain." ---- Swallowing heavily as she nervously played around with a few stray locks of hair, Shiemi only stiffened further when she heard the muffled sound of voices behind the door leading into her new Captain’s office. She shuffled her feet beneath the hem of her shihakusho, biting her lower lip as her eyes darted from one spot in the waiting room to the next. This was the second time, the second time, that she was transferring from one Division to the next, and this time terrified her just as much as the first time had. She had tried, really tried this time, to do what she could to stay in the Seventh, mollify her father’s ever-present scrutiny and mayhap even search for a cure to Naomi’s ailment. She didn’t know what had transpired for her to receive a letter a few weeks ago concerning a promotion to the Fifth Division—it wasn’t really as if her Captain, Hein Ueda, had been any help regarding clarifications on the matter; if anything he’d only made her confusion worse. Then again, ever since that incident with Pablo the Chicken things had been… tense around the Seventh. Just like Taicho to not explain anything… she groaned inwardly as her left hand snuck up to wrap a few, stray hairs around a finger, her nervous returning with a vengeance when she briefly glanced at Captain Yamakage’s office door. “I can’t mess this one up,” Shiemi murmured to herself as her fingers kept wringing her hair, her only free hand fumbling around with some of the marbles decorating the sash and sleeves of her shihakusho, “Can’t mess up!” The sound of a door sliding open made Shiemi look up, seeing a man with long, dark hair and narrow eyes stand in the doorway. Meeting the eyes of the woman in the shihakushō garbs, Yoshitsune gave a slight bow. Yoshitsune let off a slight low sigh, even at the distance they were from each other, the woman would still not be able to hear him. "Shiemi-" He began, only to stop himself halfway through his sentence. "I'm Yoshitsune Kageyoshi of the Kageyoshi Clan. I would like to be the first to say, welcome to the Fifth Division and congratulations on such a wondrous promotion. Welcome Lieutenant Makinami. Please pass through, Captain Yamakage is ready to speak to you." Once finished addressing her- he continued down the hall in his own manner with a destination of his own, only guessing she would enter Ishihara's office. "Fade to Black..." He uttered, letting a black mist dive into the shadows of Shiemi. The woman blinked in surprise at the man as she watched him continue down the hallway before finally rising from the chair she had been occupying, heading towards the door that Yoshitsune had exited through. "Well, it's now or never," Shiemi muttered to herself before entering the office, her back ramrod straight as she briefly let her eyes dart around the room before finally settling on Captain Yamakage. She promptly blushed. So... so pretty... she squealed inwardly at the sight of her new Captain's handsome features, feeling her cheeks heating further up by the second as she struggled to focus anywhere else than his face, without appearing rude, of course. "Y-Yamakage-Taicho, my name is Makinami S-Shiemi!" she squeaked before bowing down in front of her new superior, marbles and sequins from her sleeves jingling softly in the quiet room, "It's an honor to meet you and to be accepted into your Division!" Walking around his table to approach Shiemi who'd bowed down in respect to Ishihara, the Captain stood directly in front of her. It was as though he were a skyscraper towering a light pole in the middle of the street. His haori following behind him much like a cape on a super hero. Once in her face he knelt down and placed his index and middle fingers under her chin. Lifting her head up, to look him dead in the eyes he left off a slight smile. "You weren't accepted Shiemi... You were promoted. So please, take pride in your current position as my lieutenant and have a bit more enthusiasm. I can see the nervousness right through you, and so did Yoshitsune." Pointing his finger at Shiemi's shadow he discharged lightning from his finger aimed at the shadow. Black mist began to rise into the atmosphere and fade away. "Yoshitsune was able to slip his mist into your shadow. He could have appeared here at any moment. Be more careful and alert Shiemi-chan." "Remember what I said, you were promoted not just passed off. So, we of the Fifth Division are honored to have you. Do you have any questions for me?" Blinking dumbly for a few moments Shiemi's opened and closed a few times before her brows met in a frown. She slowly took a step away from her Captain, making an attempt to recreate at something that resembled her personal space, before she looked down at the spot on the planks where her shadow lay ever so innocently. "W-what was that thing, Yamakage-Taicho? D-does Kageyoshi-san do things like that often, or is this just because I'm new here?" The movements of Shiemi were swift causing the captain to life his eyebrow at her. "Lieutenant Makinami, what'd I tell you? Loosen up a bit. You still trample over your words, and too hesitant to get them out in a complete sentence." Utilizing his grandmastery over the he appeared behind Shiemi, holding his two arms out only allowing her to fall into them as she continued to make space between the two. "You shouldn't worry yourself with Yoshitsune. He's like an overprotective big brother." Tilting his head to the side and smiling, he overshadowed Shiemi looking down on here. The smile easily comparable to the sun; a charm. "That's... uh... good, I suppose," she said before looking over her shoulder and up at her new Captain who was still smiling down at her. This wasn't what she had expected, not one bit! Something like how Kageyoshi-san had acted, that was—albeit surprising—something that she would expect of warriors, even if they were the Fifth. But this... this was most certainly not what she had expected from her new Captain. Of course, everyone was different but at least her former colleagues had given her some semblance of space and also not caused the blood vessels in her cheeks to burst permanently. "So!" she said, twisting around and once more taking a step backwards, "I, uh, I don't know what to do; well, I mean, I've never been a Lieutenant before but I know that we get more work than the other Seated Officers but I didn't know anyone here so that was kind of a moot point and... oh dear, I'm rambling, aren't I?" she mumbled before blushing once more. "I... sorry, I don't mean to be nervous, Yamakage-Taicho," she sighed, her eyes still plastered to the floor, "But... but this is the second time I'm transferring Divisions and I don't even know why it happened this time. Is... did I do something wrong?" Ishihara had dealt with Shiemi's kind once before. Those that were unable to complete their sentences without sounding like a young toddler only just learning how to speak. The shy ones that would sometimes even cover their face and mouths after they've said a word, and continuously blushing as though their cheeks had been cut open, and leaking out blood. Shiemi presumably was all of the above. Yet, as his lieutenant he had to break her from this. Or at least handle her with care. He chose the latter. "Shiemi-chan, must I remind you, you were not shamefully transferred. It was not done because your skills didn't fit their style. It was not done because Hein-san didn't like you... I think. It was done because I saw the potential you possessed and we promoted you into a higher rank." Again with the use of his shunpo he moved himself, yet this time in front of her. Placing his finger over her lips, bent his knees so that his face met hers. "You did nothing Shiemi-chan. Please feel at home, Yoshitsune-baka won't bite you." "Right..." Shiemi muttered, her eyebrows beginning to twitch at her Captain's close proximity. This was bordering the ridiculous. "Yamakage-Taicho, would you mind letting me have some personal space?" she asked, voice slightly obscured by the finger pressed against her lips, "This is a little uncomfortable..." "You're right Lil' Shiemi-chan... Allow me." Creating a gap between the two, Ishihara headed for his seat behind his desk. "Forgive me if I made you feel at unease. I just want you to know that this is your new home." Swiftly going through the papers on his desk the Captain came to an abrupt stop. Placing his hand on his chin, he began to tap it with his index finger. "Shit, what'd I do with that paper? Yoshitsune-baka gave it to me." "There was a spread sheet that Yoshitsune had filled out with your capabilities on it. Your Zanpakutō was what stood out the most to me, and I couldn't remember why. Mind refreshing my memory on what it does? Not the secrets, but specifically what it does." "Shirokage ''is an ass," Shiemi deadpanned as an annoyed expression spread across her face, "I'll say it right now, just if you're ever wondering why I'm moody in the middle of the day. As for his abilities... well, ''Shirokage is a melee-type Zanpakuto. I haven't discovered all of his techniques yet seeing as he is such a worrywart!" Shiemi shot her sword a dirty glare at the last words only to stiffen and look positively furious a few moments later. "Shut your mouth!" she hissed at the sentient object before looking up at her Captain with a hopeless expression, "He likes your eyebrows, Taicho... don't ask why, please." "Hm, I see... You two need some serious bonding time then. But then again, you are still very young. You have plenty years for improvement." Ishihara nodded his head. "Oh my eyebrows?" Ishihara reached to his eyebrows and began to touch them. "Heh, I've never been compliment on them before. Tell him that I'd compliment him if I could, but I can't see him. Tell him to feel at home, and ease off of you a bit." All this was said with a large smile on his face. His expression quickly changed to a demonic glare at Shiemi's Zanpakutō. "Such stress will only drag Shiemi-chan around... It's best it had stopped. Unless of course, you wouldn't mind meeting Amatsu Tenrairyū personally." Sparks of electricity appeared around his hand and he allowed a thin stream of it to connect to Shirokage. A powerful spark erupted and his lightning disappeared. "Hm.." Shiemi let out a bout of nervous laughter at the display before letting her hand curl gently around Shirokage's handle, "Mah-mah, there's no need for that, Yamakage-Taicho. Besides, I need to work on my snappy comebacks so there is no harm done, sir." A few moments went by before Shiemi looked up at her Captain with questioning eyes, "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what did you do to Shirokage a few moments ago? He's... oddly quiet." "Oh, what I'd do?" Ishihara scratched his head with his index finger completely clueless for a moment. "Oh damnit!" He shouted throughout the room. "I kinda sorta may have shocked him, with no restraint. Damnit Ishihara, you've done it this time." Bring his palm to his head he gave it a slight smack, "I've gotta stop doing this." "What?!" Shiemi screeched before removing her sheath from her sash and clutching it protectively, "Yamakage-Taicho, why would you do that? He's not harmed, right?" "Haha, of course not. He's far from harmed.. Now had it been Amatsu Tenrairyū's doing, I wouldn't be so sure. But as I was saying, Lil' Shiemi-chan, welcome to the Fifth Division. If you have any questions feel from to walk down the hall and speak walk into my office... Or burst, it's what Yoshitsune and Chōjirō like to do at least." Shiemi let out a shaky breath of relief at her Captain's words, although she sent his sword a somewhat worried look. "Please don't scare me like that, Yamakage-Taicho," she sighed before looking at Shirokage in her arms, "But... you're probably right. Shirokage and I need to get along a little better, especially if I want to get anywhere with my swordsmanship; I can't keep depending on my skills with Kido and Hoho..." she muttered as her cheeks flushed a soft pink. Ishihara placed his hand on his chin, contemplate what he should do and say next. "How I see it, Shiemi... the two of your aren't exactly on "good terms". Which I don't understand. The bond between Zanpakutō is supposed to be like the bond between mother and child. You spend every waking moment with your Zanpakutō." Ishihara began to burst into laughter, then stopping. "Thing here is it seems like Shirokage is the one running everything. From how I see it, you haven't shown him his "place" yet." The newly appointed Lieutenant sighed in resignation. “I… I can see what you mean, sir,” Shiemi nodded, still clutching Shirokage in her hands as she glanced down at the sword with barely concealed affection in her eyes, “However, it does not change the fact that he has pulled me out of trouble more often than I give him credit for.” Grasping one of the pearls hanging from the hilt of Shirokage, Shiemi then looked up at her Captain with gentle eyes, “I will not ignore your advice regarding the relationship between my Zanpakuto and I, Yamakage-Taicho. It is strained, I know that well, but it is because of some… personal issues. I cannot tell you more at the moment, I’m afraid.” She finished before looking up at her Captain with pleading eyes, inwardly begging that he would not press the issue any further. The atmosphere back home at the estate was tense enough already with her sister's latest relapse, and Shiemi did not need another issue thrown onto her shoulders at the moment, no thank you. "I see, Lil' Shiemi-chan. You feel as though because Shirokage has helped you in tough situations, you owe him?" The captain placed his hand on his head. Clawing his fingers he began to brush through his sloppy brown hair. "Shiemi-chan, you must realize that you two are partners nonetheless. Yet, it is something much more deeper. You'll understand one day." "Don't you worry, Yamakage-Taicho," Shiemi chirped as she gently put Shirokage back into his place in her sash, "I shall take all your words to heart, I promise!"